


Wolves Come In All Shapes

by mystic_believexx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marking, Mate bonds, Mates, Older Derek, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Stiles is 17, Werewolves, a bit of angst, derek returns to beacon hills, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_believexx/pseuds/mystic_believexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t ask how Peter knew about his feelings for Stiles. Peter always knew.</p><p>“How bad is it?” he asked instead, eyes closed, praying.</p><p>Peter was silent for a beat before murmuring, “It’s…a <i>delicate</i> situation”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves Come In All Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing an assignment. Instead, I sat down and wrote this. Priorities! Dedicated to the Sterek anon on Tumblr who encouraged me to write something involving Teen Wolf. Hope you enjoy <3 xx
> 
>  **Note:** I haven’t tagged this as ‘unsafe sex’ because werewolves can’t carry diseases but there is sex without a condom coming up. Consider yourselves warned :)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fic belong to me.

Derek Hale growled as he picked up his ringing phone. Out of all the voices he didn’t want to hear, this one was definitely at the top of the list.

“Nephew,” Peter’s familiarly condescending tone sounded different somehow.

Not that Derek cared.

“ _How_ did you get my number?” he bit out.

When he had left Beacon Hills, leaving Scott in charge of the pack, he had made sure all of them would have no way of contacting him. On days when his wolf howled in misery, he had to remind himself his decision to leave had been for the best. It was better this way, safe from temptation.

“There are bigger things to worry about than my methods of extracting information”, Peter sounded impatient in a way he rarely was anymore.

The man always carried a cold and aloof air about him now, nothing like the Uncle that Derek and his siblings had grown up with.

“You need to come back to Beacon Hills. As soon as possible.”

“ _Never_ call me again!” Derek snarled back.

He moved to disconnect the call when Peter added, “It’s Stiles”.

Derek froze, heartbeat speeding up. 

Stiles. The reason he had left Beacon Hills. It was a name that had always sent a confusing mix of emotions through him but right at this moment, the prominent one was fear. He didn’t ask how Peter knew about his feelings for Stiles. Peter always knew.

“How bad is it?” he asked instead, eyes closed, praying.

Peter was silent for a beat before murmuring, “It’s…a _delicate_ situation”.

“I’ll be there in six hours”, Derek stated, hanging up.

He made it in four.

* * * * *

The Hale house hadn’t changed much since he had last seen it. He had expected the pack to be at the hospital, where he assumed Stiles would be, being as prone to injury as the kid was. 

Instead, he could hear the slightly elevated heartbeats of every member of the pack inside the house. 

“…we’ve tried _everything_!” an aggravated Scott was growling, so keyed up he didn’t even notice Derek’s soft footsteps walking into the house, “He won’t calm down! He even freaked Danny out-”

“What’s going on?” the question came out as more of a snarl than Derek had intended.

His wolf was annoyed at knowing that every pack member was here, chatting in the kitchen, while Stiles was…where? Injured? In hospital? Dead?

Scott froze from where he had been pacing and turned to give Derek a shocked look. The rest of the pack looked to be in various stages of disbelief as well, except for Lydia and Peter. 

Lydia was watching him with cold calculation in her eyes. Peter simply smirked. 

“Derek? What-?” Scott began but was cut off by Peter.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get to the crux of the matter, shall we?” 

His uncle stepped forward, eyes gleaming the way they only ever did when he knew something Derek wasn’t aware of.

“Stiles was bitten,” Peter stated, tone factual. 

As Derek was attempting to make sense of that, he added, “The bite took”.

Before Derek was entirely aware of his own actions, he had Scott pinned up against the wall, eyes flashing red and a growl erupting from his chest.

“It wasn’t _me_ that bit him!” Scott snarled back.

“Then who?” Derek managed to grit out around his fangs.

“A rogue Alpha that was passing through,” Lydia’s clear voice cut through the altercation, “Stiles decided to go and investigate armed with nothing but a baseball bat”.

Of course he did. Derek felt his rage slip away, to be replaced by a cold dread. 

Stiles had never wanted to be a werewolf. He’d refused the bite on several occasions, clinging to his humanity and now, that choice had been taken away from him. 

“How is he?” Derek managed to ask, his voice sounding suddenly hoarse.

He stepped back and let go of Scott, whose eyes were slowly returning to their normal colour.

He didn’t bother apologising for jumping to conclusions. He was still angry at Scott. He was the leader of the pack and Stiles’ best friend. He should have been more vigilant, kept a closer eye on Stiles or taken down the rogue before it became a problem. 

“That’s the problem.” Isaac spoke up, “We don’t know how he is. He hasn’t come downstairs since the night it happened.”

“He growls at anyone who attempts to talk to him,” Lydia murmured.

“We tried to coax him out of the room but that didn’t end too well,” Erica added.

Next to her, Boyd winced, as if reliving an unpleasant memory. 

“Where is he?” Derek asked, even as his ears tuned in to the familiar heartbeat.

He realised the answer half a second before Peter supplied it.

“In your bed.”

And yeah, his uncle was _definitely_ smirking.

* * * * *

None of the pack tried to follow him upstairs. Even Peter hung back, watching him leave with a knowing gaze but making no move to accompany him.

However Stiles had acted in the last two days, had left them wary of him. If he wasn’t worried out of his mind, Derek would have been impressed. 

“Wait for him to speak first,” Scott whispered up the stairs, “And don’t knock on the door!”

Derek suppressed an annoyed growl. People always seemed to forget that this was _his_ house. He could do whatever he damn well pleased, especially when it involved his own bedroom!

Still, he approached the door with a bit more caution, hesitating when he got to it.

Much to his (and the pack’s, if Scott’s gasp of, “Are you _serious_?!” was anything to go by!) surprise, the door swung open before he could attempt to knock. He got half a second to glance at the plaid-shirted man in front of him before he was yanked inside and shoved against the now closed door.

“Fucking _finally_!” Stiles’ voice was a low growl and, before Derek could take in much more than the flashing golden eyes and sharp claws, Stiles was kissing him.

There was a sort of desperation in the kiss, as if he had been craving it and, despite his confusion, Derek found himself drawing the boy in closer, kissing him back. His scent, which had always been pleasant, overwhelmed him now, teasing his wolf. 

“Took you long enough to get here,” Stiles panted when he finally pulled back. 

“Stiles,” Derek’s chest was heaving, his voice wrecked from just a kiss, “What the fuck is going on?”

“You tell me, SourWolf," Stiles answered and there was a hint of fondness in the upturn of his mouth, “The first thing my newfound senses caught onto was your scent. I swiped my claws at Scott when he tried to stop me from coming into your bedroom. Why is that?”

He didn’t give time for Derek to answer, dipping back in for another, longer kiss. His lips were soft but demanding, coaxing Derek’s to respond. 

Derek swiped his tongue across Stiles’ lower lip, drawing out a choked groan from the boy. He couldn’t help but want to hear more of that sound. 

“Why do you smell so fucking delicious?” Stiles’ voice was more of a whine now, his lips dragging down lower to trace across Derek’s jaw. “I jerked off, like, ten times in your bed.”

“Ten?”

Derek bit his lip but the question had already slipped out. Stiles let out a pleased huff when he felt the Alpha’s fingers dig in harder against his waist.

“At least,” he answered, a tad smugly, “And I used your lube. Never thought you were a strawberry kind of guy”.

A growl built up in his chest at the thought of Stiles writhing on his bed, working himself on lube-coated fingers with a hand wrapped around his cock, desperate for Derek’s scent. 

Every instinct in his body wanted to grab Stiles and bend him over, fuck him until he couldn’t stand, until Derek’s name was all he could remember. His wolf was snarling with frustration, the words _Stiles_ and _mate_ merging into one entity. 

Instead of giving in as he so desperately wanted, Derek held onto his last shreds of common sense and pushed Stiles away. He should have been prepared but Stiles’ snarl of anger still made his eyes flash red in response.

His wolf preened as it realised that Stiles wasn’t backing down, still defiantly maintaining eye contact with the Alpha. He was perfect. The perfect mate.

Derek shook that thought away, forcing himself to focus on the situation.

“Stiles, this isn’t…what you feel isn’t what you think it is.”

“Oh, really?” Stiles’ eyes narrowed, “Then what is it, Derek?”

“It’s…your instincts are causing you to feel…” Derek huffed out a breath before continuing, “I’m an Alpha. Your wolf caught my scent and it makes you feel safe. Protected. Scott’s scent would do the same. Everything else you think is…it’s not real, Stiles. It’s just your instincts confusing you”.

Stiles was silent for a second before his claws came out, angled towards Derek’s throat, a warning growl on his lips.

“Maybe I should just kill you,” he snarled, fangs elongating, “For trying to lie to me”.

A part of Derek couldn’t help but notice that Stiles’ Beta form was beautiful, even when he was threatening him with death. Shit! He was screwed.

“I’m not-”

“Yes, you are. I can tell now, remember?” Stiles moved one of his hands down to Derek’s chest, digging in just enough for him to feel the hint of claws. “I’m your mate. I always have been”.

Derek’s wolf howled in victory at the acknowledgement.

“I just didn’t feel it until now,” Stiles continued, moving back slightly as his features shifted back to human, “I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for _years_ but this desperation…this need to be near you is new. I figured you never felt the same but…”

He trailed off, eyes locking with Derek’s.

“Is this how you’ve felt all this time? Ever since we first met? Did your wolf…?”

 _Want me?_

Stiles left the question unsaid and, even though Derek knew he shouldn’t encourage it, he found himself nodding.

Stiles smiled then. A genuine smile that lit up his face and made him look painfully human.

“Stiles,” Derek hated having to say the words, his wolf protesting loudly but there was a reason he had left Beacon Hills. “That doesn’t mean we can do this”.

“Why not?” the question was immediate, filled with hurt and, a trace of embarrassment.

Derek wanted to hold him closer, kiss him until the bitter tinge of rejection had left his scent but he forced himself not to react.

“Because you’re only seventeen. I’m six years older than you! We can’t…we’re not meant for each other.”

Those were the words he had to constantly repeat to himself, every time he had seen Stiles; every time his mind had supplied him with inappropriate images of the younger boy. 

The more time he spent around Stiles, the stronger his desire for him became. Leaving Beacon Hills, where Stiles’ scent seemed to saturate everything, was the only way he could tolerate it. Even then, he had spent many nights hiding his tears in his pillow, craving the younger boy’s touch to the point where it had felt as if he were being repeatedly shot with a wolfsbane bullet.

Stiles’ claws digging into the wooden door next to Derek’s head caused him to be jolted out of his thoughts.

“You’re _mine_!” Stiles growled, pushing his way into Derek’s personal space, “And I’m yours! Age is a human concept. Your wolf doesn’t care and neither do I!”

“You’ve researched it!” Derek growled back and really. 

Why was he surprised? It’s Stiles! Research was his niche. 

“Am I right?” the younger wolf asked, breathily, uncertainty clouding his tone.

Derek can’t deny it, not when his face is moving closer to Stiles, hands coming up to rest on the boy’s hips to pull him closer so he can breathe and feel and taste that mesmerising scent. His _mate’s_ scent.

“Y..you shouldn’t rush into this,” Derek managed to rasp out, even as he grasped a handful of Stiles’ hair, his lips pressing against the boy’s jaw. “It’s a lot to think about; a commitment for life”.

“Oh, trust me. I’ve thought about it.” Stiles answered and, before Derek could protest, added, “How else do you think Peter got your number?”

“How did you…?” Derek pulled back, noting the smug smirk on Stiles’ face.

“Danny,” his smile turned positively wicked, “Turns out, growling at a guy is a lot more effective than blackmail or flirting.” 

Derek lost his train of thought as Stiles leant in to lick against his collarbone. _Jesus_! He hadn’t known such a small action could feel that good.

“Th..the pack…they could be listening in and, _fuck_ , Stiles!” Derek growled as he felt human-shaped teeth lightly nip at his skin.

“Don’t care,” Stiles pulled back to pant, hands pulling at Derek’s shirt, “Get this off before I fucking shred it!”

Derek didn’t move but he closed his eyes when he heard the material of his shirt tear in two. Apparently, Stiles was impatient. A warm pair of hands travelled over the planes of his body, pausing to flick his nipples. Derek groaned in response.

“So,” Stiles stated, voice attempting to sound nonchalant but coming out hoarse with want, “Can we skip the mutual angst and get straight to the sex part?”

“Your dad’s the _Sheriff_ ”, Derek muttered but the excuse sounded weak, even to his own ears.

Stiles huffed out a chuckle and suddenly, Derek’s pants were open and a warm hand was thumbing against the head of his hard cock.

“I think,” Stiles swallowed when he heard Derek’s moan, “My dad is the last person you should be thinking about right now”.

“Stiles!” Derek growled, lowly, through clenched teeth.

He looked at the younger wolf in time to see the amusement on his face and the way his eyes flashed defiantly, issuing a challenge.

And that was _it_!

Derek had their positions reversed and Stiles’ back against the door in seconds. His hands dug into the boy’s soft skin until Stiles tilted his head back, baring his neck. Appeasing his mate.

Derek’s growl turned into a whine of want. He pressed his mouth against Stiles’ neck, rubbing it there and knowing his stubble would leave behind a mark. He _wanted_ that. Wanted people to know Stiles was his, that he was taken.

Stiles was relatively pliant in his arms, letting out soft growls of encouragement.

Derek’s eyes flashed when he felt Stiles pull away but it was only a moment before the Beta placed his lips against the shell of Derek’s ear and gasped, “Bed. Please?”

Derek let his instincts take over, the need to cherish and take care of his mate trumping all other thoughts in his mind. His arms came around Stiles, lifting the boy up.

When he deposited him on the bed, all he had to do was murmur, “Strip”, and Stiles was in action, pulling his clothes off in a such a hurry that Derek briefly worried he might fall off the bed.

Derek waited until Stiles’ hands were trying to undo the button of his jeans before batting them away and using his claws to tear through the fabric.

“I loved those jeans”, Stiles whined but the sound turned into a moan of pleasure when Derek’s mouth started sucking on the tip of his cock over the material of his underwear.

“Fuck, Derek!” Stiles panted and the Alpha took that as permission to remove Stiles’ pants.

The moment his lips touched Stiles’ bare skin, the taste of Stiles consumed him. He took more of him down his throat, wolf purring at the choked off sounds of pleasure that Stiles couldn’t contain.

He spent longer than he’d planned, tasting and learning his mate’s reactions. It was only when he swallowed around Stiles’ length and the boy’s hips tried to buck up as he panted out desperate pleas that Derek stopped and pulled back.

Stiles let out a pained whine but Derek shushed him, glancing around the room for the lube.

“Derek!” Stiles growled in frustration when Derek made to leave the bed.

“Shut up, Stiles! I’m not going to hurt you”, Derek growled back.

“What? Oh! Don’t need it,” Stiles squirmed when Derek’s eyes fell back on him. “Just…come here”.

Derek hesitated, raising his eyebrows questioningly. 

“I’ve got…well, this”, Stiles panted, pulling the Alpha against him and leading his fingers to his wet hole.

“How…?” Derek trailed off, awed by the slick he found there. 

His finger traced around the rim and slipped in automatically. Stiles mewled, tilting his head back to reveal the pale column of his neck.

“I… _fuck_ …didn’t finish researching it”, he managed to pant out as he clenched down on Derek’s fingers. “Come on! More! Please?”

Derek slipped another finger in, his other hand moving up to rest against the pulse of Stiles’ neck. A pleased rumble left him as his fingers found the tight bundle of nerves inside Stiles. He rubbed against it firmly and was rewarded by Stiles keening in pleasure, his cock twitching with need and more slick flowing out of his hole.

“Please? Please, Der?” Stiles babbled, hands clumsy as they tried to grip onto Derek, brushing against his skin. 

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asked, eyes fixed on the beautiful form of his mate.

He had denied himself this for so long, consciously pushed aside thoughts of Stiles splayed out on his bed because he had been human and too young. Humans didn’t feel the mate bond in the way werewolves did. Still, some nights, Derek hadn’t been able to stop the dreams. He would always wake up feeling guilty, the evidence of his arousal coating his stomach. 

The reality of seeing Stiles like this was so much better than any dream he had ever conjured up. 

“N..need you,” Stiles moaned, eyes flickering shut when Derek brushed against his prostate again, “ _Now_ , Derek! Need you right now”.

Derek’s own cock was throbbing with need. He wanted to tease Stiles, edge him a bit, see how much his mate could take but right now, they were both too desperate to try something like that.

“I’ve got you, Stiles,” he murmured soothingly to the boy as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them clean on the bed sheets.

He reached down and lined himself up against the younger wolf, eyes lingering on Stiles’ hardened nipples and heaving chest.

“You ready?” he asked him, wanting to make sure.

“Fucking _years_ ago! Get a move on,” the boy snarked back and any control Derek had left, was lost.

He let out a possessive growl as he entered, slamming into Stiles with more force than he’d intended. Stiles only moaned louder, feet curling up to press against Derek’s ass in a bid to pull him closer.

The pale column of his throat invited Derek to mark it. He pressed his mouth to Stiles’ pulse point, nipping it between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. His hips found a steady rhythm, body trembling at the feel of Stiles’ warmth around him. It felt perfect. It felt _right_.

“D..Derek,” Stiles panted, voice cracking and Derek reached between them to grasp the boy’s weeping cock.

The first stroke had Stiles arching up against him, his skin hot and sweaty against Derek’s. 

Derek thrust into him and stroked upwards at the same time, panting against his neck as he felt Stiles start to fall apart. A few more strokes and the boy was coming, moaning out Derek’s name. 

His muscles clenched around Derek, trying to milk him. It was instinct that drove him to push in deeper, seeking more heat, wanting to get as close to his mate as possible. 

Derek let out a choked moan when he felt his knot grow.

“Is that…?” Stiles trailed off with a soft moan, hips shifting until the position was less sensitive for him to rub against, “I came across this in my research. I thought it was a myth!”

Apparently, not even an orgasm could keep the kid silent for long. Derek had no idea why that endeared him so. 

“Stiles,” he moaned out, pressing his lips against the boy’s shoulder, hips slowing until he was rocking against him, Stiles’ muscles wrapping around his knot lovingly.

Stiles shifted again, the movement providing the perfect friction for Derek’s knot but it was Stiles’ words that were his undoing.

“You’re mine now,” the boy murmured, a hand stroking over Derek’s back, “You don’t get to leave me again”.

Derek couldn’t stop himself from howling as his orgasm hit him, filling Stiles up with his seed. He may have blacked out for a few seconds because when he next opened his eyes, his knot had gone down enough for him to pull out and Stiles looked blissed out, as if he had experienced another orgasm himself. 

Derek reached for the younger wolf, his arms curling around Stiles and repositioning them so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Stiles let out a quiet yawn, snuggling closer until his face was buried against Derek’s chest.

He knew he’d have to talk to Stiles about exactly what being his mate meant (although he had no doubt the boy had done ample research on the topic!). He also had to make sure Stiles was doing okay after being turned and help him master perfect control over his new abilities. For the moment though, he let himself relax, warm and content in bed with his mate, their combined scent soothing both their wolves.

“Hey, Der?” Stiles’ voice mumbled tiredly.

Derek grunted to show he was listening.

“Can werewolves get pregnant? Because this one website I came across said-”

“No, we can’t,” Derek muttered back, rolling his eyes. 

His lips still turned up into a smile.

“Oh.” Was it his imagination or did Stiles actually sound disappointed about that?

“But hey, you’ve got a knot!” Stiles perked right back up after a moment, “How awesome is that? Do all werewolves have it or just Alphas? We should try a different position next time. Like-”

“ _Sleep_ , Stiles!” Derek growled out and his arms tightened around his mate until Stiles sagged against him with a pleased sigh.

“‘Kay. But we’re talking ‘bout your knot…later,” the boy mumbled.

Derek grinned. If that’s all it took to keep his mate happy, Derek wasn’t going to complain!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first venture into the Teen Wolf fandom so I apologise if anything seems out of character. Comments and kudos would be lovely! :) xx


End file.
